18ª Temporada (SC)
A Décima Oitava Temporada da Série Clássica de Doctor Who foi ao ar entre 30 de agosto de 1980 e 21 de março de 1981. Foi a última temporada de Tom Baker. Foi também a primeira temporada a ser produzida por John Nathan-Turner. Muitas das mudanças que ele propôs nesta temporada duraram por toda a década de 1980 - algumas até o fim da série clássica. Entre as mais óbvias mudanças durante esta temporada estão: um novo logo, um novo arranjo do tema de abertura, música incidental totalmente eletrônica, uma equipe de roteiristas e diretores e a introdução do ponto de interrogação como estampa nas roupas do Doctor. Finalmente, Barry Letts retornou para a série, no papel de produtor executivo. Visão geral A décima oitava temporada consistia de sete histórias e 28 episódios. Foi a última temporada da série original a ser exibida entre o outono e a primavera e a última a começar no outono até a 23ª Temporada. Após esta temporada, o número de episódios por temporada começou a declinar, após uma cota de episódios relativamente estável durante toda a década de 1970. De ''Full Circle'' em diante, a temporada incluiu um arco de histórias envolvendo o E-Space e o retorno do Master. As histórias eram mais sombrias e mais adultas em seu teor do que as da era Graham Williams. Eles também tentaram enfatizar a ciência, para a grande satisfação tanto do editor de roteiros Christopher H. Bidmead quanto do produtor executivo Barry Letts. (REF: ''The Fourth Doctor Handbook'') Notavelmente, esta temporada revolve ao redor do tema da entropia, conectando todas as suas histórias em um fenômeno raro no show (enquanto outros arcos de histórias seriam conectados através de pessoas, objetos, etc, o uso de um tema ''para uma temporada era inédito). Este tema iria eventualmente pressagiar e culminar na regeneração do Doctor no final da temporada. Sobre os índices de audiência, se encontra no ponto mais baixo da história de ''Doctor Who. É facilmente a temporada com o índice de audiência mais baixo de Doctor Who, com 17 de seus 28 episódios fora dos top 100 shows. Na realidade, 9 dos episódios com os piores níveis de audiência na história de Doctor Who são desta temporada. O segundo episódio de ''Full Circle'' permanece sendo o episódio menos assistido de ''Doctor Who''.'' Episódios Notas *A décima oitava temporada é uma das duas únicas temporadas na história de ''Doctor Who em que todas as histórias da temporada possuem o mesmo número de episódios - 4 episódios cada, a outra sendo a sétima temporada. Elenco Recorrente * O Quarto Doctor - Tom Baker * Romana II - Lalla Ward * K9 (voz) - John Leeson * Adric - Matthew Waterhouse * Nyssa - Sarah Sutton * Tegan Jovanka - Janet Fielding * O Master - Anthony Ainley * O Quinto Doctor - Peter Davidson Histórias que se passam nesta temporada * ÁUDIO: ''The Invasion of E-Space'' (entre ''State of Decay'' e ''Warriors' Gate'') * PROSA: ''O, Darkness'' (entre State of Decay e Warriors' Gate) * Envolvimento em PROSA: ''The Eight Doctors'' (depois de State of Decay) * PROSA: ''Mauritz'' (entre ''The Keeper of Traken'' e ''Logopolis'') Adaptações e merchandising Home mídia VHS * ''The Leisure Hive'' (1997) * ''Meglos'' (2003) * ''The E-Space Trilogy'' (contém ''Full Circle'', ''State of Decay'' e ''Warriors' Gate'') (1997) * ''The Keeper of Traken'' (1992) * ''Logopolis'' (1992) * ''The Tom Baker Years'' (clipes de cada uma das histórias) Lançamentos em DVD Todas as histórias desta temporada foram lançadas em DVD entre 2004 e 2011. Livros * ''Doctor Who and the Leisure Hive'' * Meglos * Full Circle * ''Doctor Who and the State of Decay'' * ''Doctor Who and Warriors' Gate'' * ''Doctor Who and the Keeper of Traken'' * Logopolis Links externos * Guia da Décima Oitava Temporada no site oficial da BBC Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporadas da Série Clássica